


Losing Control

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2007
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	Losing Control

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
One night Raph who didn't know it but him and his brothers got brainwashed into working for the foot. Raph now in a foot uniform was loading boxes onto a truck with his brothers to bring back to their master. His mask was black with red over the eyes. He was also on his mating season and he was losing control.

Carrie was walking home from eating at a Japanese restaurant and she went by the pier and sat down hearing the waves against the sand. She soon saw what looked like 4 turtles loading stuff onto a truck. Curious she went over there to take a closer look.  
7 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo growled softly as he was loading the truck. As leader he was trying to keep himself in control so he would not be distracted from work, but he was on the verge of losing it. "That's the last of the load, master shredder will be pleased to see these weapons"

Tori was on her evening walk by the pier, she would sometimes sit there and gaze at the stars but tonight was different when she saw the turtles loading up the truck.. Oh no. She observed quietly, hoping to not get caught  
7 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie went behind some old crates hoping not to be discovered but she accidentally knocked over a piece of cardboard causing her to make a noise. She stayed quiet hoping she wasn't found out.

Raph smirked and nodded. He soon smelled a scent on the wind. It was the scent of a girl. Curious he saw a girl spying on them and he soon grabbed her with a gloved hand covering her mouth licking her ear.  
"Well well what do we have here?"  
7 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo heard the sound, he furrowed his brow and sniffed the air, then grinned evilly, knowing the scent was of a female. He quietly went to where she was hiding and immediately grabbed her, pressing a pressure point to paralyze her and grippe her sexy body "You just made my night sexy~" He said, feeling her breasts down to her waist

Tori screamed and struggled, shivering when he licked her ear and struggled harder, muffling out on his hand "LET ME GO! HELP! HELP!!!" She didn't want to be kidnapped, since she now recognized they were from the foot. Everyone knew of them, and feared them.  
7 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie tried struggling in his arms but she found her body bring unable to move. She opened her mouth about to scream for help.

Raph covered her mouth tighter while he tied her hands and feet picking her up taking her with them back to foot headquarters.  
7 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo stuck cloth in her mouth to shut her up, had the truck driver drive off with the weapons to the foot headquarters and carried the girl over his shoulder and headed back to the foot headquarters

Tori squirmed in his arms and screamed "HELP!!! LET ME GO YOU ASSHOLE!"  
7 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie started to cry for that was all she could do. She glared up at him and soon found herself able to move again. She took the cloth out of her mouth and struggled in his arms.

Raph gagged her bringing her inside the truck back to the foot headquarters. Once they arrived there he brought her back to his room throwing her on his bed and got on top of her smirking.  
7 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo smirked at her, when they arrived at the foot headquarters he got out and went carried her to his room, "You're in my domain now~" He growled, lightly throwing her onto the bed and crawled on top

Tori glared at him "I'm not gonna do what you want sicko" She growled, struggling to be free from the ropes on her wrists  
7 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie tried to get up and escape which she did and ran out of there. She hid in a dark closet not making a sound. She heard footsteps coming closer to her.

Raph growled at her stroking her cheek.  
"You have no choice! I will do what I want to you! You're mine now!" he purred as he started sucking on her neck making hickies and lovebites everywhere.  
7 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo growled and grabbed her, dragging her to his room and pushed her on the bed, tying her wrists tot he bed post and locked his door "You're foolish to think you can escape ME."

Tori gasped, holding back any moans and did her best to push him off "I'm not yours! I would never be yours you monster!"  
7 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie started to cry tears streaming down her cheeks. She glared up at him and tried kicking him off of her.  
"Let me go! What do you want with me?!" she sobbed.

Raph went down lower now sucking and nipping her shoulders leaving purple marks and spots everywhere in his wake.  
"You're mine whether you like it or not!"  
7 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo grabbed her legs and pinned them down with his own, using his arms to support himself on top of her "I need to have sex with you~" He answered, licking her jawline and kissed down her neck, biting down hard on her sweet spots.

Tori shivered and gritted her teeth, feeling the marks developing on her skin. She was trying not to cry "fuck you! You bastard!" She screamed, kicking him hard  
7 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie would not moan for him or make any noise to give him satisfaction. Instead she just laid there glaring up at him and was silent not uttering a single pleasurable noise.

Raph growled tying her ankles to the bed posts as he put a nipple in his mouth sucking it and swirling his tongue around the pert bud while pinching the other one.  
7 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo growled, he didn't give a shit if she didn't want him. he ripped her clothes off and slid his hand down to her pussy, aggressively rubbing her clit while he nibbled on her nipple.

Tori shivered, biting her lip hard enough for there to be blood and trying to hold back moans as she glared daggers at him.  
7 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie soon broke and she started to moan and mewl arching her back shivering in pleasure. She soon growled though at him.

Raph switched nipples giving the other the same attention while he slid one of his gloved to her ass cheek squeezing it roughly.

Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo smirked and sucked on her nipple, inserting in a gloved finger, feeling her walls on the leather of the glove

Tori's breath started to feel shaky moans escape from her mouth, feeling tears developing in her eyes  
7 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie whimpered loving the feeling of his gloved finger inside her. She shuddered in delight.

Raph traveled down lower licking and kissing her stomach making hickies on it.  
7 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo churred, sliding his finger out before flipping her on all fours, slapping her ass "You like this huh?~" He said, shoving two gloved fingers deep in her pussy "Naughty girl~"

Tori struggled slightly "N-No, Please stop! I don't want to be raped!" she cried out  
7 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie shook her head no as she felt his two gloved fingers in her pussy loving the feeling of them. She moaned again gripping the sheets.   
"Please stop!"

Raph sucked on her clit rubbing it with a gloved thumb then fingered her pumping two gloved fingers in and out of her while groping her ass cheek roughly again.  
7 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo chuckled deeply "No, your body likes it~" He said, squeezing her ass and leaned in, licking her wet folds slow and roughly

Tori gasped and moaned louder, crying, hating that her body was betraying her  
7 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie hated how her body was giving into the pleasure and betraying her. She mewed shivering in delight.

Raph rubbed along her inner walls then scissored her massaging her g spot while he made hickies on her thighs.  
7 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo kissed her pussy and stripped himself "I can't wait any longer, I wanna be inside you!"

Tori moaned, feeling herself getting dripping wet  
7 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie panicked and struggled shaking her head no.  
"Please don't rape me!"

Raph took his uniform off then took out his dick ramming it inside her really fast.  
7 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo growled and gripped her ass, shoving himself inside her pussy and thrusted hard in her

Tori let out a loud scream and arched her back, feeling blood dripping out since her virginity was broken  
7 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Hey I gotta go I'll do my part later. Bye XD  
7 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
see ya  
7 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie screamed in pain as tears streamed down her cheeks. She tried getting his dick out of her after he broke through her wall. He took away her virginity.

Raph soon stopped but was still inside her as he waited for her to get used to his size and his length. He whispered sweet things into her ears.  
7 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo kept her pinned down as he thrusted into her slowly all the way in, having her feel all of his length "god you feel so hot~"

Tori shivered and cried, staying silent as she was trying to not want anymore of him.  
6 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie gripped his sheets as she started to moan in pleasure feeling her walls wrapping around his dick. She glared into his masked pupiless eyes.

Raph thought it was ok to go again as he started thrusting into her again increasing his pace going deeper and faster into her.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo smirked and thrusted more faster, thinking she was able to handle his dick now.

Tori moaned painfully and screamed "N-No! Please stop! St-Stop!" She cried, closing her eyes so she would't see him

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie mewed as she wrapped her legs around his waist arching her back blushing as her hips slapped against his.

Raph slammed into her harder and faster gripping her hips bucking into her as his body grinded against hers groaning.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo growled, sweating a little as he pounded her g-spot "You're mine~"

Tori sniffle and kept her eyes closed, it was no use, she couldn't escape or talk him out of it, no matter how much she cried or screamed  
6 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie whimpered as she orgasmed cumming all around his dick as she shivered in delight.

Raph finally reached her g spot and began hitting it wanting her to cum as he bit down hard on her neck marking her as his mate.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo grunted and finally came, filling her with his seed and kissing her neck before harshly biting on it

Tori screamed and cried as she came, whimpering and shivering in fear  
6 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned in pain as she got his dick out of her and she started to cry a little.

Raph licked the blood and lapped at it pulling out of her panting as he nuzzled her neck.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo kissed her lips and nipped her bottom lip, making her bleed

Tori cried, glaring at him "I hate you"  
6 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie growled pushing him away from her.  
"I fuckin despise you! You fuckin raped me you asshole!"

Raph just simply smirked at her not really caring or affected by her outburst.  
"You'll love me eventually."  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo smirked and tied her hands tighter to the bed post "Whatever. you liked it~" He said, spanking her ass hard

Tori growled "In your dreams, you FREAK!"  
6 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie just simply untied her hands and she moaned growling and glaring at him again.  
"Stop doing that! I'm not a slut or a sex toy! I'm a person!"

Raph growled at that and that really touched a nerve for him because the one thing he hated being called was a freak. He put a collar around her neck.  
"NEVER CALL ME THAT! Ever!"  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo growled angrily, getting handcuffs and handcuffing her to the bed, locking it "SHUT UP!"

Tori glared at him and smirked "Oh? call you what? FREAK?! Not only are you a disgusting FREAK, but you're a MONSTER!"  
6 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie just spat in his face.  
"NO! NEVER!! YOU SHUT UP! Now let me go!"

Raph got so angry he lost it and completely snapped slapping her across her face really hard.  
"Keep talking like that and you'll see what I'll really do to you!!!" he shouted at her putting his uniform back on and slammed the door shut locking it from the outside.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo growled, losing his cool and slapped her hard enough to leave a red mark "You're never leaving! if you try to escape, I swear I'll KILL you!" He growled, storming out and closing the door, locking it from the outside

Tori sniffled and cried, shivering from how cold she was, feeling very dirty, unclean and nasty. "Why...Why me...I wanna go home..."  
6 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie started to cry as tears dripped down her cheeks. She didn't want this. She just wanted to be left alone and to go home. She eventually fell asleep.

Raph went to report to shredder of their mission and how it was a success but he wasn't gonna tell him that him and Leo kidnapped girls.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Tori cried herself to sleep.

Leo went to shredder, bowing down and telling him exactly what Raph told shredder, heading back to his room  
6 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie was still sleeping shivering from the cold.

Raph went back to his room as well laying down next to her pulling her close to him falling asleep as well.

Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo fell asleep with her, holding her close.

~morning~

Leo woke up, rubbing her hips gently and watching her sleep

Tori opened her eyes, sniffling and feeling his arms around her  
6 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie soon woke up and she looked at him scared of him shaking in fear.

Raph woke up nuzzling her neck breathing in her scent smirking.  
"Morning baby."  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo churred, kissing her lips very passionately "Good morning~"

Tori closed her eyes, not wanting to look or talk to him  
6 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie opened her mouth to speak but found that she could not. She cried angrily glaring at him.

Raph rubbed her hips as he nipped her ear growling in pleasure.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo nuzzles her "How about if you're quiet, I'll clean you, hmm?~" he said, rubbing her thighs

Tori whimpered and shook, crying more  
6 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned a little as she blushed looking up at him.

Raph smirked untying her picking her up taking her to his shower.  
"Let's take a shower together baby," he purred huskily to her.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo chuckled "AND, you can run off~" He said, holding her chin "If you run away, I will not hesitate to kill you, understand?"

Tori blushed, not daring to say a word or do anything a he carried her  
6 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie gulped and nodded looking away from him.

Raph set her down in the shower as he turned on the water and started washing her body.  
6 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo then got her out of her chains and picked her up, carrying her to his bathroom

Tori stayed still as he washed her, feeling a bit dizzy from the heat and leaned against him  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie squeaked blushing a light shade of pink as she was handled.

Raph started washing her body all over trying to get ever nook and cranny.

Sorry I'm on! DX  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo smirked and set her down in the tub filling up a bath for her and took off his clothes.

Tori blushed heavily from his touch all over her body.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed beet red this time from his smirk and from the heat of the water. She just stared at him.

Raph then rinsed off her body and started washing her hair letting the water cascade down her skin.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo got in with her and started to wash her body, touching everywhere with his soapy hands.

Tori breathed softly as she stared at him.

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie couldn't help it and started to moan from his touch blushing.

Raph rinsed off her hair then got her out of the water while he washed his body then got out drying themselves off.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo churred "how do you feel? feeling sore?~"

Tori blushed as he dried her, looking at his body again... then at his eyes, feeling weak  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie whimpered and could only nod as she looked into his dark yellow eyes.

iRaph picked her up taking her back to his room as he got dressed into a new foot uniform. He gave her some spare girl clothes.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo smirked and lowered his hand to her pussy, rubbing it "I'll rub ya baby~"

Tori took her clothes but then back at him, setting her clothes on the bed "W-Wait..." She said softly, staring in his eyes, deciding whether to kiss him or not,  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie squeaked and whimpered shivering in delight in the water.  
"Pl-please stop!" she managed to get out.

Raph looked down at her as his chest tightened and he could feel his erection throbbing against him.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo chuckled "Admit it, you like this~' He said as he rubbed her folds and kissed down her neck

Tori blushed and leaned up to him, kissing his lips  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie let out another moan as she blushed her body heating up pushing him away from her.  
"No I don't! Now let me go!"

Raph's eyes widened and he churred kissing her back rubbing her hips.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo growled, pinching her clit before he stopped and started washing her hair before he washed himself

Tori moaned softly, deepening the kiss as she pressed her naked body against him  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned a little in pain from that and she closed her eyes when he washed her hair.

Raph deepened the kiss as he licked her bottom lip demanding entrance into her mouth.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo kissed her shoulder and rinsed her hair, now washing his muscular toned body.

Tori opening her mouth a little, with slight hesitation, but she couldn't explain why she was giving in.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie started to get turned on as she couldn't stop staring at his hot sexy body.

Raph slipped his tongue into her mouth sucking on hers french kissing her pressing her against the wall.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo churred seeing her staring, smirking ad winking at her "Like what you see hot stuff?~"

Tori moaned louder in his mouth, setting her hands on his chest, but not pushing him away.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed nodding as she tried to get out of the shower and away from him.

Raph wrestled with her tongue while he groped her ass cheeks behind her rather roughly.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo growled "Get your ass back here NOW." He growled in a dangerous tone that would make any woman melt and obey him.

Tori let him dominate her mouth, feeling her ass cheeks getting bruised from how hard he was groping her ass  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie cringed and went back to him shaking in fear as she started to cry.  
"I-I'm sorry!" she sobbed.

Raph came out on top smirking as he lead her to the bed and started nipping her neck leaving hickies.

Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo growled "get on your knees"

Tori panted softly and moaned "Why..why am I needing you now?"  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie did and got on her knees looking up at him still crying.

Raph smirked.  
"Because you know your body wants me and you're loving it," he whispered huskily into her ear.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo stroked her cheeks, wiping her tears and rubbed his cock "only way I'll forgive you, is if you suck me off~"

Tori blushed red and had to admit..now she was, she was already feeling so turned on and submissive under him  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie gasped in disgust shaking her head no.  
"No way! I'm going!"

Raph went down nipping and sucking on her shoulders leaving dark purple marks.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo glared at her and pinned her on the floor "Suck me, or I find out where your family lives ad kill them"

Tori bit her bottom lips and pulled on his tight clothing, kissing his neck tenderly  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie nodded shaking in fear as she started to cry again. She took his dick into her mouth and started sucking on it.

Raph churred and growled and took off his uniform and he sucked on a nipple kneading the other hardened pert bud.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo bit his bottom lip and hissed a groan, holding her head as she sucked him "Thats right~ more~"

Tori blushed and moaned, feeling herself starting to get soaking wet.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie started deep throating him rubbing his dick in the process.

Raph switched nipples then parted her labia with his index finger pumping two fingers in and out of her.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo groaned and churred deeply "Fuck yes~"

Tori gasped softly, arching her back in a moan and gripped on the sheets  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie then soon stopped taking his dick out of her mouth. She then sucked on him again.

Raph rubbed along her inner walls then scissored her massaging her g spot.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
(gonna go to bed, g'night)

Leo stroked her hair and encouraged her more, wanting to go impossibly deep in her.

Tori whimpered and moaned "ngh~ Oh god~"  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ok night XD  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie started deep throating him sucking on his dick really deep in her mouth.

Raph smirked groaning as he slowly entered himself into her thrusting slowly and gently.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo groaned loudly "Fuuuck~ yeah that's right baby~ take me in your hot mouth~"

Tori whimpered but moaned, feeling his huge length going carefully deep in her  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned and blushed as she took his dick out of her mouth and started rubbing it up and down.

Raph slid in deeper into her and a little bit faster as he groaned feeling her tight walls surround him.

Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo smirked proudly and rubbed her head "good girl~ I'll give you oral after this, as your reward~"

Tori moaned and moved with him "s-so good~" she cooed, teasing her own breasts for more pleasure  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie shook her head no pushing him away from her.  
"No please stop doing this to me!"

Raph sucked on a nipple while tweaking the other as he bucked into her.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo growled and grabbed her "bad girl, do you wanna suck me off again slut?"

Tori wrapped her legs tightly around him "Ahh~ ohh yes~"  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie shook her head no as she started to cry again.

Raph switched nipples gripping her hips hitting her g spot.

Sorry I fell asleep last night DX  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo gripped her cheeks, leaning down and kissing her lips "Then you better do as I fucking say"

Torii moaned and let out a scream "AH! O-OH FUCK!~"  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie nodded shaking in fear as she moaned into the kiss gripping his shoulders.

Raph released inside her cumming into her filling her up with his seed pulling out panting heavily.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo Leo growled in the kiss and picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist and deepened the kiss

Tori squirted out her cum and panted, staring at his golden eyes with her hazy blue ones  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie continued to moan into the kiss as she whimpered kissing him back. She rubbed his shoulders.

Raph laid down pulling her close to him nuzzling her neck cuddling against her and fell asleep.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo licked her bottom lip and pressed her on the wall, kissing down her neck

Tori blushed softly, closing her eyes as she too fell asleep with him  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned throwing her head back wrapping her legs around his waist scratching his shoulders.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo kisses her bare chest ad grinded against you "I want your hot pussy now~"  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie whimpered cutely and nodded gripping his shoulders tightly.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo licked her neck before biting down on it, thrusting all of his length in her  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned and screamed a little in pain as she started to cry tears pouring down her cheeks.  
"It hurts!"she whimpered.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo smirked and thrusted "get used to it~" he husked, groping her roughly as he sucked on her neck.

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie soon started to moan in pleasure arching her back as she held onto his shoulders.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo churred, groaning on her skin. He fucked her faster and pounded her walls.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie was nearly reaching her peak so fast already but she didn't cum yet. She mewed.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo licked her nipple tenderly "I can feel your walls tightening~ you wanna fucking cum all over my hard cock?~ I bet you wanna~"  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie shook her head no blushing as she whimpered from the pleasure she was getting. She cried a little.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
"Oh don't cry and lie to me~ you fucking like this you slut~" he growled in her ear, gripping her throat but not harshly, as he pounded at her g-spot.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie glared at him slapping his cheek really hard.  
"I'm not a fuckin slut and I'm not a fuckin sex toy!" she shouted.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo growled and glared at her, slapping her harder than she did to him "YOU THINK YOU CAN HURT ME HUH? I got news for you, I could snap your neck and easily end you! I'm dominant here, you got no say in what I wanna do to you or call you, got that? I'm the leader, and you do as i say~" He growled, gripping her neck harder and fucking her more roughly  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie gasped trying to grab at air but he was choking her. She managed to get out, "what happened to the Leo everybody loved?" she moaned cumming all around his member.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo laughed darkly and nipped her bottom lip "the one you think you know is gone~" He husked, continuing to fuck her till he came a massive amount of cum in her walls  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Leo please! I beg you! Stop doing this! Don't you remember Mikey Donnie and Splinter?!" Carrie choked out.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo rolled his eyes and let her go "they were weak. don't you try convincing me to be good again. now hush and and sleep, you're tired." He said, carrying her to his bed and fell asleep with her  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
The next morning Carrie woke up and yawned but had bags under her eyes. She sighed.

Raph woke up and nuzzled her neck breathing in her scent churring happily.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo was still asleep, holding her close and had his face hidden on her neck

Tori woke up and snuggled into him, loving his warmth  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie tried to get out of his grip which she did and she ran to the bathroom throwing up. She then brushed her teeth.

Raph kissed her all over her face loving up on her churring.  
"I love you so much you know that?" he purred in her ear.

Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo woke up a little and rubbed his head, seeing she wasn't in bed "Carrie?"

Tori blushed softly and nuzzled him, silent for a moment as she realized, "I love you too"  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie again threw up and she continued to do that sagging to the floor.

Raph smiled at her happily licking her cheek rubbing her hips tenderly.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo got up when he heard vomiting, seeing her throwing up "Dang it that fast?" He said, holding her hair back as she threw up

Tori giggles softly and rubbed his chest, feeling his scars  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie glared at him pushing him away from her.  
"If you think I'm keeping them you're dead wrong! I don't want them to be raised into the foot clan! I want you to be good again!" she yelled at him.

Raph chirped and closed his eyes loving her touching him. He looked deeply into her eyes staring at her.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo glared at her "I'm not going back, I don't ever want to go back. You're staying here whether you like it or not. You belong to ME now. You will be my mate, and we WILL have children to live on my legacy.

Tori looked deeply into his and felt herself melt, nuzzling him "Do you have birth control?"  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"My children are not gonna get brainwashed just like you! You want to be shredder's weak little lapdog puppet go ahead! I won't let them touch our kid's minds!"

Raph nodded and got it for her from a cabinet in tbe bathroom. He handed it to her smiling at her.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo glared at her "we will have our children here, no more questions! if you dare talk about this again I will have my ways in punishing you"

Tori smiled and took it, taking the pill and rubbed her head "I need a drink...Wine will do'  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie smirked for the reason why she threw up was because she had a miscarriage.  
"I had a miscarriage idiot! In my family after when we have just one miscarriage we don't get pregnant again!" 

Raph handed her and poured a glass of wine for her.  
"Here you go baby," he purred to her.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo frowned "You're still my mate~ you won;t be leaving me~" he purred, stroking her hair

Tori drank it and hummed softly from the taste, drinking more and leaning against him "Thank you~"  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie winced in disgust frowning. She sighed looking away from him growling at him.

Raph wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly against him.  
"I wanna leave the foot clan and live somewhere else with you."  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo frowned and clenched his fist "You hate me that much you can't even look at your own mate?"

Tori blushed and her eyes widened "R-Raph...really? But..It would be dangerous, he could try to kill you"  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie shrugged looking away from him ignoring him. She was gonna do the silent treatment.

Raph shrugged.  
"I know a secret passageway where we won't be seen and we can escape together."  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo growled "SO THAT'S HOW IT'S GONNA BE LONG SULLEN SILENCES?"

Tori held his hand in hers "But where would we go after that?"  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie nodded her head yes still looking away from him.

Raph shrugged grinning.  
"I don't know baby but I have enough money to live anywhere we want!"  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo clenched his fists harder "Why do I even bother..you'll never love me"

Tori's eyes widened "HUH? s-seriously?" She questioned with shock, thinking for a moment..."We should go to Italy"

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"You don't love me either! With the way you treat me like shit how could I ever love you you monster!" Carrie yelled at him.  
"I'd rather die than be with you another second longer!"

Raph grinned at her kissing her all over her face.  
"Let's get packing then sweetie and start a new life together."  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo's eyes widened, falling silent and turned away "I thought you like being dominated, all that kinky shit and stuff.. you know what fine...I'm..sorry.." He said, rubbing his face and deeply sighing, he did't want to see her disappointed eyes any longer

Tori smiled softly "but stuff would weigh us down, we'll just get new stuff, besides we'll be living a new life anyway"

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie growled at him.  
"Well you're wrong! I hate being dominated and I'm not into that shit! You hurt me so much! I hate you!" she yelled at him.

Raoh nodded and he picked her up bridal style and went through the secret passageway and escaped with her.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo's eyes widened, he felt his heart finally crack. he said nothing and looked away from her 

Tori gulped, hoping they were not being followed or seen  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie looked away from him put her clothes on and left trying to escape.

Raph made it out of foot headquarters with her and they went into freedom so happy they could start a new life together.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo followed after her and grabbed her hand "W-Wait...I..I will leave...if you're not here, I feel like life is going to be worthless without you"

Tori kept her grip on his hand "How we getting to Italy?"  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie sighed and nodded aa she continued walking.  
"I'm still mad at you you know."

"I have a plane we're going to borrow. That's how baby," Raph said smiling to her.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo sighed "go ahead, I deserve it..."

Tori smiled and kissed him "I look forward to out new life"  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie ignored him as she went through an exit and escaped.  
"I lied before. I really am pregnant."

Raph got in the plane with her turned it on and drove off high into the sky.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo's eyes widened "Y-You are?" he asked as eh followed beside her

Tori sat in the seat beside him, looking at the night sky "Oh my..."  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie nodded as she continued her way out and finally made it out going to get her parent's car and drive out of there.

Raph smiled as he continued piloting the craft and stroked her cheek.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo got in the car with her "Might wanna hurry, they might soon realize we escaped"

Tori blushed softly, leaning in and kissing him  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie nodded and drove off leaving the city and going to drive to Washington.  
"Why're you even following me?"

Raph churred kissing her back and pretty soon landed in Italy.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo sighed "Because..I don't know if I can go back to my family after all I did, I have no where to go"

Tori smiled seeing they were in Italy, she nuzzled him "we made it"  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Why didn't you stay with shredder? You're evil. Don't you wanna stay there?"

Raph nodded churring and landed the plane then got out with her.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
"..Not when you're not around. " He answered, looking out his window sadly. she was never going to forgive him.

Tori got out with him, holding his hand "Where we going to stay?"

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie continued driving pretty soon getting sleepy and then concentrated on the road.

Raph smiled at her.  
"At a mansion here baby. Our mansion."  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo looked at her "You should sleep, I'll drive" He said softly, taking off the black mask he had.

Tori smiled at him "Well lets go there'  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie gave him his blue mask that she always had with her.  
"You really don't remember me do you?"

Raph walked with her there and held onto her hand tightly in his squeezing it.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo sighed "They took my memories" He said, putting on his blue mask

Tori rested her head on his shoulder, glad to be with him and far away from shredder  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"No kidding. That's because they brainwashed you and you're still brainwashed."

Raph soon reached the mansion and walked inside with her.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo looked at her "Look just let me drive okay? You really need sleep and you're stressed."

Tori's eyes widened in awe, this place was AMAZING  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie sighed and nodded switching seats with him and fell asleep in the passenger seat.

Raph went up to the bedroom and laid down on their bed.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo got in the seat and started driving, trying to fight the mind control.

Tori laid next to him, cuddling close to him "Raph, I love this place, it's so beautiful"  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie continued to sleep smiling in her sleep.

Raph nodded smirking at her wrapping his arms around her.  
"I love you so much baby."  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo looked at Carrie...he wished he could get his memories back of her, he felt as if he was in love with her before he lost his memories.

Tori smiled and softly kissed him "Me too Raphie"  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned in her sleep not knowing she was having a wet dream.

Raph chirped kissing her back happily rubbing her shoulders.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo soon felt stiff, he could smell her heat, making him lick his lips, getting hard and erected for her. he whimpered softly, wishing he could fill her need.

Tori moaned softly, deepening the kiss and gripping on his foot uniform he still had on  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed in her sleep as her body started getting hot.

Raph took off his uniform and kissed her roughly groping her boobs.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo gulped and felt so unfocused, he needed to park somewhere, he parked by a hotel, panting and trying to calm down, but she was getting hot and he didn't know how long he could hold back.

Tori gasped and moaned, taking off her clothes and revealing, already naked with no bra or panties on  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie whimpered in her sleep moaning Leo's name as she started feeling as if she were on fire in her sleep.

Raph smirked as he went down nipping and sucking on her neck leaving hickies still groping her boobs roughly.

Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo panted and took down the seat, crashing his lips on hers and caressing her hot body

Tori bit her bottom lip "Ngh~ ahhh~" She could feel her nipples getting hard and sore  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie soon woke up and moaned into the kiss trying to push him off of her to no avail.

Raph growled nipping and nibbling on her shoulders leaving dark purple spots everywhere on her skin.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo churred and whimpered on her lips as he was grinding on her "Please, I'll be better this time, please~"

Tori moaned softly, reaching her hand down and rubbing his dick  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie pushed him off of her and she shook in fear starting to cry.   
"Please just leave me alone! I'm afraid of you!"

Raoh felt his member harden and get erect as he growled and chirped.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo's eyes watered "Look I know I fucked up, but please I desperately need you, I'm sorry for everything! I'm sorry I was a monster to you Carrie!"

Tori licked her lips and rubbed him more "You like that?~"  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie sighed and nodded stroking his cheek.  
"Leo we were dating before shredder took you from us. I miss you so much but you're not you right now."

Raph growled and churred as he pretty soon panted needing release so badly he wanted to fuck her raw as he nodded.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Datenshi Lee  
Datenshi Lee  
Leo leaned in her touch and sniffled "Baby I...I feel like you ca help me..."

Tori kissed his and rubbed his slower "give it to me rough`~"  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed smiling at him kissing his cheek. She got naked and laid down in the car.

Raph smirked nodding as he rammed inside her really fast picking up the pace as he groaned.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit


End file.
